Sonic.exe vs Herobrine
Sonic.exe vs Herobrine is ZackAttackX's one hundred and twenty-ninth DBX. Sonic.exe vs Herobrine.png|ZackAttackX Exe vs Herobine.png|Oofman789 Sonic.EXE VS Herobrine DBX!.png|Azlanmaya14 Description Creepypasta vs Minecraft! Guess Halloween came a bit early? Who wins in a fight between the corrupted Sonic and evil Steve? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Forest biome - Minecraft. Sonic.exe's pursuit of Tails had taken him to an unknown land, full of blocky terrain and animals. "Dammit! How could I lose him so easily?" the demonic Sonic snarled to himself, looking around restlessly for his victim. He then turned back around and couldn't help realising that some of the trees no longer had leaves. And he could've sworn that small pyramid wasn't there moments ago. He then noticed a small black egg beneath him, and from it, several bats flew out. Sonic.exe quickly rolled away as they detonated, leaving a crater in the dirt. "Who the hell did that?" he growled. Herobrine then made himself visible in front of him, holding a Diamond Sword. "So, you're here to donate your soul? Or am I going to have to RIP IT FROM YOU?!" he screamed, lunging for the white-eyed Steve. Steve raised his sword and blocked Exe's Spin Dash, pushing him back towards a pool of water. Herobrine then over-committed with a sword strike, and the demonic Sonic ducked to the side and stuck out his right leg, allowing Herobrine to trip over him and land face first into the water. Exe loomed over the body of water, but was forced to teleport away from an arrow fired from the soaking spooky Steve. Herobrine then jumped out of the pond and glanced around the surrounding area. Exe was nowhere to be seen, until a shadow fell over him and Exe flew down at a rapid clip, nearly taking Herobrine's head clean off. The Minecraft myth ducked and slashed Exe across the back with his sword. Exe grunted as blade met flesh, but recovered by curling into a ball and zipping in and out of the trees, attacking Herobrine from all angles. Herobrine coped well though, anticipating all of the hedgehog's moves. When Exe went to seize Herobrine's neck, the Minecraft myth vanished into thin air, leaving a black egg in his place. Sonic.exe was caught off guard and blown away by the bat bomb. Herobrine emerged in front of the tumbling hedgehog and slashed him several times before kicking him through a tree. Exe was buried under the wooden logs and a glass bottle smashed over his head. Exe shrugged it off and made a break for Herobrine. The white-eyed Steve took his time; Exe hadn't noticed his decrease in speed yet, so was left open to an attack. Herobrine lunged for Exe and went to stab him through the heart. Exe moved to the side, but didn't quite dodge the attack fully and was grazed on the arm, though he still landed a good roundhouse to Herobrine's cheek. Exe then grabbed Herobrine and dragged him to the ground, pinning him there. He then grabbed onto his foe's neck and started to throttle him. Herobrine dropped his sword to grab onto Exe's arms, trying to pry them off his throat. The sight of Exe's bright red eyes and sickening yellow smile filled Herobrine's vision, and he was losing air fast. Exe began to laugh maniacally as Herobrine slowly began to fade... ...but the sneaky Minecraft myth slid a golden nugget into Exe's view, and in a bright flash, the hedgehog was blinded. Exe covered his eyes, roaring in a fit of rage. Herobrine teleported behind Exe and drew his blade once again. He then grabbed Exe by his quills and went to stab him through the neck. Exe managed to grab onto the blade though and desperately tried to push it away. Herobrine and Exe jostled for possession, but it was Exe who broke through with two punts to Herobrine's chest, forcing him to drop to a knee. Exe then kicked the sword out of Herobrine's hands then snatched his opponent and tossed him backwards and into a tree. Exe then grabbed the Diamond Sword and threw it into Herobrine's stomach, pinning the myth into the tree. The demonic Sonic then casually strolled over to the bleeding Herobrine. "I'm going to enjoy this!" he cackled, pressing his thumbs into Herobrine's eyes. A deafening roar permeated the forest, followed by the squelch of blood as Herobrine's eyes burst. Sonic.exe then bit down on his opponent's neck, savagely tearing the flesh from it. It wasn't long until Herobrine's head was completely removed from his body, dropping to the floor in a very unpleasant mess. Sonic.exe then gripped the handle of the Diamond Sword and yanked it out of Herobrine's stomach, letting his body collapse to the floor, blood leaking everywhere. "That will do for now! Hahahahaha!!!!" he howled as he disappeared into darkness. DBX! Category:Evil vs Evil Themed DBX Category:'Creepypastas VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:ZackAttackX Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:'Horror' themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights